


Impressionable and Flea-bitten

by Gloomier



Series: Growing Family [5]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Family, Fluff and Humor, Hokage Hatake Sakumo, M/M, Sakumo Lives, parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:41:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24107656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gloomier/pseuds/Gloomier
Summary: In which Sakumo babysits, Kakashi just wants a nap, and Iruka is vindictive.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Series: Growing Family [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1775407
Comments: 12
Kudos: 126
Collections: Iruka's Birthday Shiritori 2020





	Impressionable and Flea-bitten

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Teething](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23917486) by [ladyxdaydream](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyxdaydream/pseuds/ladyxdaydream). 



> Another installment of parent!KakaIru + Sakumo. While not really a requirement, parts of this fic would be better understood if you read the previous installment (which you can find a link to here on this fic). 
> 
> Many thank you's to Kalira for taking the time to look over this for me!
> 
> Previous installments:  
> [Part 1](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23586184) / [Part 2](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23636149) / [Part 3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23802805/chapters/57185839) / [Part 4](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23917486)

“Fun?” Sakumo asked as he placed a block on the tower Tomo was building out of colored wooden blocks.

They were both on the floor; Sakumo sat on a comfy cushion he had Cat steal for him while Tomo was sitting on her soft blanket that he had spread out for her. Many of her teething-safe toys were scattered around her.

Kakashi was still out on a mission (due back any day now), and Iruka was at the academy until three but had to cover a four-hour mission desk shift after that. Sakumo had been all too happy to volunteer for babysitting duty. His cute little granddaughter did wonders distracting everyone in the tower, including his assistant. Even some of the ANBU had been unable to resist her charm.

The charm must have skipped a generation just like the canines did.

He’d have to remember to tell Kakashi that.

“Fun!” Tomo parroted back, flailing a hand holding another block.

Sakumo grinned and ruffled the soft, wispy hair on her head. It was starting to really grow out now. Her first birthday was getting closer, and with each day she got a little smarter.

Tomo was recognizing and repeating simple words now, although she did trip over some phonetics and words. She’d taken to chanting “Mo” when someone said his name. That also meant everyone had to censor themselves or else face the wrath of Iruka if she heard and repeated a swear.

Kakashi griped for a week straight about having to sleep on the couch when Tomo had squealed _ass_ for ten minutes straight—Kakashi’s reactions, and failure to hide them, encouraged her to keep doing it.

Iruka had been positively _livid._

Tomo’s giggling was both incredibly cute and infectious, but Sakumo had been much better about hiding his laughter. He even caught Iruka smirking too, but his son-in-law had been smart enough to hide it by turning away and focusing his attention on putting the finishing touches on supper.

He had already lived through raising Kakashi, so he was familiar with the little echoes children could be. However, Kakashi was more prone to making grown men cry, rather than repeating swears when Sakumo, for example, stubbed his toe on furniture and yelled “Fuck”.

Sakumo picked up another file off the pile he had been going through for the past hour.

“Fun?” Sakumo asked, looking down at Tomo while pointing at the file in his hand.

“No!” Tomo said, pulling a stink face.

“Well, I’m glad to hear that,” Sakumo chuckled, “Although your Papa isn’t going to like that very much. He _loves_ paperwork.”

“Papa!”

“That’s right, your Papa loves paperwork. And he’ll love it less if I can get Kakashi to relent and take my job.” Sakumo told her as he opened the file.

Kakashi had been adamant about not taking the title of Hokage, even more so since marrying Iruka and having a child. Kakashi still managed to tune Sakumo out whenever the subject was brought up. At this rate, he’d be Hokage for another fifty years.

Sakumo took his pen and crossed out several paragraphs of the page he had been reading, jotting a couple of firm remarks in the margins. An entire block of low-income housing didn’t need to be demolished for an indoor training facility. There was plenty of room to build it on the western end of the village near the other training grounds. If they had to use part of the land there, then that’s what they had to do.

_Idiots._

He quickly skimmed the rest of the proposal—finding no other issues—and closed it, then tossed it on the pile of things he already looked at.

As Sakumo reached for one of the mission scrolls piled neatly next to the diminished pile of manilla folders, the door to his office swung open and Kakashi walked in.

His son looked exhausted, and a little dirty, but he seemed healthy and whole.

“I’m not accepting any more missions that come in from the Capital,” Kakashi complained as he pulled his mask down under his chin. He walked right over to them, plopped himself next to Tomo, and picked her up.

Tomo looked at Kakashi and squealed in delight as he cuddled her close. “Papa!”

“No, I’m Dada,” he corrected her, kissing her forehead.

“Dadadada!” Tomo babbled back and reached for Kakashi’s hitai-ate. He tilted his head back a little to avoid her chubby, grasping hand.

Sakumo grinned as he watched them.

Moments like these made him hate asking Kakashi to take over for him. There weren’t very many people in the village he trusted with the position, especially when there was one person, in particular, salivating for the chance.

“I can’t do anything about that, Kakashi,” Sakumo said, “They explicitly ask for you.”

“You could tell them out on a mission already. Better yet, tell them I’m dead.” Kakashi scowled and rested his cheek against the top of Tomo’s head. She was content with being held by Kakashi and continued to babble incessantly.

“If you cause a diplomatic incident, you really will die. Iruka will skin you alive.” Sakumo pointed out amusedly.

Kakashi sighed, “I know, but doing escort missions for the Daimyo’s extended family on a whim is so inane.” He covered Tomo’s ears and quietly added, “They have their own elite samurai for that shit.”

Sakumo snorted. “You know better than anyone they enjoy having Shinobi at their beck and call. Especially someone like you, Kakashi.”

Despite the Hatake clan’s slow decline into obscurity, he and Kakashi were still both held in high regard by the Daimyo. Nobles got their rocks off by inundating “elite” shinobi with a mountain of expectations as well as questions about _everything._ It was a wonder that no one broke down and went on a murder spree.

“Was Tomo good for you?” Kakashi asked, changing the topic. He slid a hand up her back and wiggled his fingers lightly against her neck, making her giggle and curl away from Kakashi’s hand. “Were you good for Grandpa, Tomo?”

Sakumo scoffed, “She’s always good.”

Kakashi smiled lopsidedly and lifted an eyebrow, knowing full well that his daughter was a pint-sized troublemaker and she wasn’t even a year old yet.

It was Kakashi’s own fault he had stupidly left a volume of Icha Icha out (which was brave since Iruka promised to murder him if he ever saw a book laying anywhere in the house that wasn’t their bedroom or the study). Tomo had decided that ripping pages out of the book was great fun.

“She’s always good for _me,”_ Sakumo amended, smirking. “Well, one of the councilors came in and swore at me while we were doing paperwork at the desk. So Tomo was screaming _damn_ at the top of her lungs. Then one of my ANBU about had a stroke and kindly escorted said councilor out of my office until he could _‘learn to hold his tongue in front of impressionable young minds’.”_

Kakashi tilted his head back and laughed.

And because Kakashi did it, Tomo had to do it too.

“Then after we had lunch it was nap time, and there wasn’t an issue at all. Until my assistant caught me napping too.”

“Old people need their naps too,” Kakashi quipped, nodding sagely.

“Just because you’re an adult now doesn’t mean you won’t get punished for being a brat, Kakashi,” Sakumo threatened. Kakashi grinned at him, not at all afraid. “We were just talking about how boring paperwork was just before you showed up.”

Kakashi snorted. “Don’t let Iruka hear you say that. Paperwork keeps the village from becoming a dystopian wasteland, so he says,” he said, doing his best Iruka impersonation as he quoted his husband.

“He’ll forgive me. I have more paperwork than any one person in this entire village,” Sakumo sighed mournfully. “Don’t let Iruka hear you’ve been impersonating him again. He’ll maim you.”

“I should probably go catch a nap so I’m not half-asleep when he comes home and tries it.” Kakashi yawned and cuddled Tomo a little tighter to his chest. Tomo patted Kakashi’s cheek and cooed softly.

“Fortunately for you, he may be too tired tonight to attempt it.”

“Academy stuff?” Kakashi asked and settled Tomo back down on the blanket. He began combing his fingers through her hair.

“He had to pick up a four-hour mission desk shift. The second shift all caught the stomach flu, so we are rotating people in and out to cover it.” Sakumo grimaced, “So you’ll have to watch Tomo for a bit before you can catch some sleep.”

Kakashi groaned. “Maybe I can lay her down for a short nap and get some sleep myself.”

“Yeah, good luck with that,” Sakumo snickered.

Tomo took a two-hour nap not too long ago, which meant she would be energetic until close to her bedtime.

Between the two of them, they repacked the diaper bag, and then both Kakashi and Tomo were on their way home.

“Kakashi is doomed,” Sakumo said out loud to the silent office.

The ANBU, still standing invisible at their posts, nodded in agreement.

* * *

Kakashi sighed defeatedly.

He knew as soon as the words _“good luck with that”_ left his Dad’s mouth that he’d been cursed.

Kakashi had laid Tomo down in her crib and started up the crib mobile—which played a soothing song as it slowly turned, moving the little glow-in-the-dark stars and moons that dangled from it—positioned right over her. She quieted, as usual, and her eyes followed the faintly glowing shapes.

There were times when Tomo would reach up with her hands as if to grab at the shapes too. Kakashi had a growing suspicion that she may have inherited prey drive right along with her sharp little canines—another _wonderful_ Inuzuka trait. They wouldn’t know for sure until she started walking and running on her own. It was apparently normal for babies to put stuff in their mouths, so Tomo biting things wasn’t proof enough.

Iruka was going to love _that._

Although he didn’t get the teeth, Kakashi inherited the prey drive.

There was a joke to be made there, about the correlation between the inevitable sequence of prey drive (search, stalk, chase, bite, dissect, consume) and Iruka’s ass, but he’d save it for later.

He had quietly left her nursery, leaving the door cracked, then stretched himself out on the couch.

It was about ten minutes later, after Kakashi had finally dozed off, that Tomo began making noise, no longer distracted by the movement and sound of the mobile. And definitely not asleep.

Kakashi debated leaving her in the crib, but Tomo got fussy when she was bored—much like he did. If he left her alone too much longer she’d start hollering until Kakashi went and got her.

So that’s what he did.

Tomo grinned at him from where she was clinging to the railing of the crib as he walked into the nursery. “Dadada!”

“Alright, Trouble, let’s go,” Kakashi said, picking her up. He settled her against his shoulder and kissed her cheek. “I’ll make the dogs babysit you for a while. They were especially ornery during the mission.”

He didn’t make them babysit often, or for long periods, but he was desperate for even twenty minutes of uninterrupted sleep. And the dogs really were absolute brats during the mission. He’d cut them some slack, but Bisuke and Guruko were especially naughty, chewing up or burying the belongings of the nobles Kakashi was escorting.

Kakashi brought her out to the living room where her play area was set up and set her down on the soft mat.

“Time to summon the other kids,” Kakashi said, ruffling Tomo’s hair as she fussed a little and reached for him. Although, she quickly became distracted as Kakashi went through the motions to summon the pack.

Tomo squealed as the area around Kakashi burst with smoke. It quickly dissipated, revealing all eight dogs.

“What’s up, Boss?” Pakkun said in greeting, staring up at Kakashi.

Tomo was elated and immediately began crawling her way toward Pakkun.

Pakkun shifted to look at Tomo. “Hey, Runt.”

“I need you guys to watch the kid for about an hour,” Kakashi yawned. But he couldn’t keep the grin off his face as all eight tails began wagging in earnest. They adored Tomo. “I know we just got off a mission—”

“That’s okay, we’ll watch her!” Uhei yipped.

“Yeah!—” Bisuke started to say, but leaned to his left and began scratching fervently behind his ear with his right hindfoot.

Kakashi spared the youngest of his ninken an amused look before looking back at Pakkun, who now had a baby for an accessory. Tomo was patting the pug a little too harshly, but Pakkun didn’t seem at all bothered by the rough attention.

“Try not to get too loud,” Kakashi said, standing up. “Come and get me before anything catastrophic happens, okay?”

“Yeah, yeah, Boss. Get out of here already.” Urushi huffed, butting his head impatiently against Kakashi’s knee.

“I feel like you all love Tomo more than you love me,” Kakashi grumbled as he ambled away.

Several voices called out “We do!” as he retreated.

 _Everything will be okay,_ Kakashi thought as he curled up in bed.

*

“Boss!”

“Hey, Boss! We got a problem.”

Kakashi groaned as he forced himself out of his restful sleep.

He groggily looked over at the clock on the nightstand. Its soft green light revealed that it was almost 4:00 PM. He had slept for close to two hours—an hour extra than he had planned.

“What’s wrong?” Kakashi rasped, pushing himself up on an elbow to peer over the side of the bed.

Shiba’s ears drooped in dismay and he whined softly.

Something had happened.

Kakashi swung his legs over the edge of the bed as he sat up and scrubbed a hand down his face. He tried to console himself with the fact that half the pack wasn’t in here howling and barking about whatever it was that went wrong. It was just the one, and he looked pitiful.

“What is it?”

He expected to be told that they had gotten a little rough and broke something, ripped down the blinds perhaps, or maybe destroyed one of the couch cushions.

He was not prepared at all for the answer.

_“Fleas.”_

* * *

Somehow, maybe through divine intervention, Iruka was able to leave his emergency mission desk shift early.

He had planned to make a quick meal tonight, but the stomach flu threw a wrench in that. When it was time to fill in for the incapacitated second shift, Sakumo had let him know Kakashi was finally home and that Tomo was with his son.

Ultimately, Iruka decided that getting take-out would be best. He had invited Sakumo over for dinner and picked up food from that curry place they all liked on the way home. He couldn’t wait to have dinner with his family.

First, he’d cuddle Tomo a bit and talk to her. Then he’d kiss Kakashi senseless because his husband had been gone for almost the entire week on a mission. Finally, they’d all sit down, eat and enjoy the company.

The minute he stepped through the door, however, he was engulfed in the sound of pure chaos.

Kakashi’s dogs were growling, snarling, barking, and howling while Kakashi was trying to get a word in edgewise. Poor Tomo was upset and wailing at the top of her lungs.

Iruka took a deep breath and exhaled before following the sound from the genkan, down the short hallway, and to the living room.

The scene before him was just as chaotic as it had sounded.

Kakashi was holding a red-faced, wailing Tomo—bouncing her gently in his arms trying to calm her down—while simultaneously arguing with Bisuke and Guruko. The other dogs were getting in their fair share of scolding too.

“Enough!” Iruka shouted, setting the take-out bag on the end table next to the couch.

Kakashi and the dogs immediately went silent, but Tomo continued to cry even as Kakashi began rubbing her back to soothe her.

The sound broke Iruka’s heart, and he marched over to the pair but Kakashi shifted Tomo away as Iruka neared.

“Not a good idea, Iruka,” he said tiredly like it explained everything.

“What do you mean, _‘not a good idea’_ , Kakashi?” Iruka bit out, folding his arms across his chest.

Tomo finally began to calm down, a few stuttering sobs left her as she clung tightly to Kakashi. Iruka itched to hold her.

“These two brats got fleas during the mission and brought them home,” Kakashi elaborated, looking pointedly down at the two ninken in question.

Bisuke and Guruko sat in the middle of a ring made up of the other ninken and Kakashi. Bisuke at least looked ashamed. Guruko though…

“C’mon, Boss! Those stuffy nobles totally deserved it after they called us mangy mutts.” Guruko said unapologetically, baring his teeth at the mention of the offense. “It was worth bringing home fleas.”

As troublesome as Kakashi’s pack could be, Guruko was right. Nobles were dicks and they deserved getting knocked down a peg or two. The ninken didn’t deserve such blatant disrespect. Iruka wasn’t going to say it out loud though. He didn’t want to encourage that kind of behavior, even if he was a reformed prankster himself.

“Yeah, well, you not only brought fleas home but you passed them on to both Tomo and me,” Kakashi complained as he scratched his head.

Iruka’s eyes narrowed dangerously. “Our daughter has _fleas?”_ he asked flatly.

Kakashi took a reflexive step backward, and the ninken followed suit.

“I’ve got them too,” Kakashi added meekly, clutching a silent Tomo to his chest.

“You’ve been home maybe a few hours now, Kakashi. How did they spread so quickly?” Iruka settled his hands on his hips, staring at his husband disapprovingly.

“Maybe they’re mutant fleas?”

“So you’re all just sitting here in the living room _arguing,_ instead of you know, _fixing the problem?”_

Kakashi winced.

“Papa!” Tomo whined, wiggling in Kakashi’s grasp and holding her arms out to Iruka.

It took all of Iruka’s willpower to keep his irritation from dissipating. But then a dark little speck that jumped from Tomo’s sweet little head to Kakashi had him shoring up his anger.

“When you were a baby, did you have to deal with fleas on top of shitting your pants, Kakashi?” Iruka asked vindictively.

“Oh, _come on._ I was three years old, Iruka!” Kakashi sputtered indignantly. “And it wasn’t even my fault! What kind of parent gives their child field rations?”

Iruka snickered meanly; rations bars weren’t meant for children that young. Iruka had been waiting a long time for the perfect moment to bring it up. It was a fantastic piece of blackmail material. He hadn’t been expecting Sakumo to share that kind of information with him the first time they met in a private setting. 

It was probably a blessing that his parents weren’t around to collude with Sakumo or Kakashi though.

“Shit!” Tomo loudly proclaimed, piercing the tense silence in the gap of conversation.

Iruka grimaced. _“Don’t_ say it, Kakashi,” he warned as Kakashi’s face lit up with smugness.

 _“Fine,_ I won’t.”

Iruka brought his hands up and made a few hand-signs, summoning a single shadow clone. He wanted to hold Tomo, but the fleas were an issue. This was a compromise.

Kakashi handed Tomo off to the clone, with no fuss. Thankfully Tomo didn’t mind being held by a clone of either him or Kakashi.

“Since it was your dogs that brought home extra friends, you get to go talk to Tsume about getting rid of them,” Iruka ordered. He walked over and slid open the door that led out into the yard. “And the rest of you can go wait outside.”

The dogs whined and grumbled as they filed out of the living room.

Kakashi moped and headed for the genkan, mumbling a “this sucks” under his breath.

Iruka smirked, watching his husband disappear into the hallway.

There was some quiet shuffling as Kakashi put on his shoes, and the sound of the front door opening came soon after.

“I’m here!” Iruka heard Sakumo say. “Oh, Kakashi, where are you going?”

Iruka heard Kakashi reply, but the words were too quiet for him to hear.

“—and for the record, Dad, Iruka _remembered.”_

Sakumo laughed, and the front door slammed.

Iruka would make it up to Kakashi later.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Cake Substitution no Jutsu](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24155314) by [Gloomier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gloomier/pseuds/Gloomier), [ladyxdaydream](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyxdaydream/pseuds/ladyxdaydream)




End file.
